


[Podfic] Frank Iero, AI by snarkydame

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Detective Noir, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> The Crash disrupted all kinds of things. I help find the missing pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Frank Iero, AI by snarkydame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frank Iero, AI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051533) by [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/pseuds/snarkydame). 



> Happy Birthday, Aka! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to snarkydame, for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/frank_iero_ai.mp3)

## Length:

00:29:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/frank_iero_ai-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 28.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/frank_iero_ai-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 15.4 MB 



## Music Credits:

  * [Remix of 99567__ShnitzelKiller__Cammipple__#2](http://www.freesound.org/people/Timbre/sounds/99598/) by Timbre
  * [Prologue - Theme from City of Angels](http://www.amazon.com/City-Angels-1990-Original-Broadway/dp/B00000272K/ref=sr_1_5?ie=UTF8&qid=1401050488&sr=8-5&keywords=the+city+of+angels+soundtrack)

  
---|---


End file.
